


Ramble On

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Supernatural, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, this is a rewrite of my other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon is in America and meets Team Free Will(This is a rewrite of my other Supernatural/TMA Crossover. I like this one better, and it's longer)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Dean Winchester, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is a rewrite, just covering my bases
> 
> The Supernatural and Tma timelines are both changed quite a bit and Jon leans more into his monstrous side because I love that.

Jon was _hungry_ and the burger he had just had, as good as it was, didn’t help anything. But he knew that he shouldn’t harm anyone. He didn’t want to. At least that’s what he told himself. He did have a little bit of self-restraint after all. 

Except that restraint went right out the window when two men walked into the diner. They were the epitome of ‘Americans’, wearing mostly flannel, old boots, and both looked like they hadn’t slept in a week, not that Jon was one to judge, he wasn’t in much of a position to do so either way. 

And yet, despite their averageness, he could feel the trauma washing over them in waves. Both supernatural and human. Still, he fought off the feeling to go up to them. They may have to answer him, but Jon knew that if they caught on he’d be either dead or wishing he was before he got out the rest of the question. So he ignored the hunger, and tried his best not to stare. 

He failed.

His eyes, the ones he was born with, stayed on the two men, and Jon had a feeling they knew he was looking. But they didn’t come towards him. No, instead Jon felt a rush of air and turned to look at the chair in front of him. There sat *something. Jon knew it wasn’t human. It presented itself as male, and his blue eyes bore into Jon. He knew at the moment his own were also a strange, alien color, instead of the warm brown he was used to seeing in the mirror. 

“What are you? What do you want with the Winchesters?”, the thing asked, it’s voice gravelly and low, it sounded almost like a smoker, though Jon also wasn’t one to judge anyone for that either. 

There was a bit of compulsion, something about the thing made him want to not lie, as though he’d be in trouble if he did, still, Jon had the upper hand when it came to questions. 

“Is that their name, then?”, he asked, smiling a little, the thing looked surprised, though Jon wasn’t sure if it was because of his accent, which was not something you usually came across anywhere in America, or the fact that it forcefully nodded, answering him, and it looked like it pained it to do so. Oh well, Jon thought, it shouldn’t have tried to avoid the question. “What are _you_ , may I ask?”

“I’m an angel of the Lord”, it answered, and even though Jon had never believed, not like his Grandmother had tried to make him, he knew it was the truth. 

“And your name?”

“Castiel”, it looked surprised again, but Jon just smiled softly. 

“It’s nice to meet you Castiel, angel of the Lord”, He then held out his hand, “I’m Jon”

“Is that your real name?”, it asked, eyeing the hand in front of it, before finally shaking it awkwardly, then withdrawing. 

“It’s a nickname, but yes it’s the one I go by”

“And what are you Jon?”

“I’m the Archivist”, Jon was not sure how vast an angel’s knowledge may be, but it did seem to recognize the title, face paling just a little. 

“And what do you want with the Winchesters?”, It asked once again, but Jon didn’t answer, he couldn’t, because said Winchesters walked up to them. 

“What’s going on here?”, the shorter blond one asked, Jon was not surprised by the southern twang, still it was a little charming. 

“Just having a chat”, Jon smiled at him, “Castiel is a very good conversationalist”

Both of the men looked confused at that, the shorter one even snorted, before turning to Castiel. 

“You gave him your name?”, he asked. 

“He asked”, Castiel told him, gritting it’s teeth, obviously not happy about this situation. 

“That doesn’t mean-”, he groaned, before sitting down next to the angel, the other man, who was taller and broader than his brother, sat next to Jon, giving him an apologetic smile. 

“Look, whatever he told you, it’s bullshit. He’s delusional, not an Angel”, the first man said now, obviously hoping Jon would believe him. He didn’t. 

“Dean”, The angel said, trying to tell Dean, as it would seem his name was, that Jon knew he was lying, but before he could continue, Jon spoke, turning to the big one. 

“So he’s Dean, what’s your name?”, he asked, and the answer was instantaneous, shocking the man beside him. 

“Sam”, and then a moment of silence, just a beat before, “What the fuck are you?” 

Jon could feel the knife pointed towards his side, positioned between two of his ribs. He laughed, “The better question is, what are you?” 

And before the two answered, there was a hand on his shoulder and then he was in a motel room. Weapons and guns were scattered around. 

“I knew I smelt the hunt”, Jon groaned, “Though, Dean, I’d say you’re more of a slaughter guy, huh?”

He wasn’t looking at Dean, and he didn’t bother try to get an actual answer, knowing the man likely had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Cas, what is going on?”, Dean asked instead, turning to the angel who was glaring at Jon. 

“This is the Archivist. He likes to collect stories”

“Like is the wrong word, I think, more like I have to”, Jon corrected but the two men, the only humans in the room, still had no clue what he was talking about. 

“Okay, but how did you do that question thing? What are you?”, Sam asked, now having a gun trained on the man. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was a giant eyeball?”, Jon asked, knowing that his eyes, which had gone normal again, now flashed with that green for only a second, and then there was a new knife in Dean’s hand. 

“No, is he a demon, Cas?”, and the angel shook his head, Jon scoffed. 

“Why would you even think that?”

“Your eyes”, he said like it explained everything. 

“Oh, well, they’re kind of new. I prefer the brown actually, not that you and your brother don’t pull off the green eyes or anything”, he said, not as worried about the knife as he felt he probably should be, nor the gun. 

“So an archivist?”, Sam asked, “Never heard of a species named after a librarian”

“Not a librarian”, Jon smirked, “And no, I’m _The_ Archivist”

“And that is?”, Dean asked, still not lowering the knife. 

“Where did you get that knife?”, Jon decided to give demonstration rather than answer the question. 

“A demon”, he said, obviously trying to fight back, “Her name was Ruby and she one evil son of bitch”

“How the hell do you do that?!”, Sam asked again. 

“Are you scared of anything?”, Jon asked, actually planning on using this as a segue. 

“Clowns”

“Good, you should be”, he said, ominously, “What do you know about fear?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?”, Dean asked, and both Castiel and Jon shot him a look, and then one to each other. 

“If I’m explaining it, I better get a meal afterwards”, He told the angel, who looked like he didn’t want to agree, but knew that the man could explain it better than he could, and so he nodded. 

“They’ll answer your questions if you answer theirs”

“Well”, Jon said, “They don’t really have a choice on my end, but let’s start from the beginning, you boys might want to sit down”

They did, and they listened as Jon explained everything about the 14 fears, and most importantly his own, the Watcher. The two looked mad not to have this information previously, but didn’t interrupt unless it was to ask a question. By time he was done, Jon was famished. 

“Now, who wants to give a statement first?”, he asked, neither brother volunteered, “Fine, I choose Sam then, it’ll make a great appetizer before the main course”

“The main course?”, Sam asked, honestly sounding curious. 

“Oh, there are things your brother hasn’t told you, and they’ll taste great”, Jon smirked, and before anyone said anything, Castiel had removed Dean, and a tape recorder appeared on the table in the small room. He looked over at Sam. 

“Statement of Samuel Winchester, Statement recorded straight from subject, April 23rd, Two thousand and sixteen, statement begins”, Jon said, and just like that, Sam couldn’t shut up until he had told Jon everything that had ever happened to him, in a precise way than he would have thought possible. 

“Statement ends”, Jon said when Sam was finished, “You’ve been through a lot, I am sorry”

“Are you? You looked like you were enjoying it”, Sam told him, angry now. 

“I enjoyed the meal, so yes, your suffering brought me some sort of comfort, doesn’t mean I can not both empathize or sympathize with you”, Jon told him, “Now go find your brother” 

-

“Fuck!”, Dean groaned once the recording was over, tears trailing down his face. Jon had a feeling he may be the more emotional of the two, not one to get angry and stay that way. No, Dean Winchester was a mess. And it didn’t help that he had just told Jon his life story while also accidentally coming out to him, “You can’t tell anyone I said that”

“I may be a monster, but I’m not evil”, Jon told him, he wouldn’t be getting rid of the tape, but no one would be listening to it besides him anyways. 

“No, dude! You seriously can’t tell anyone”, Dean insisted.    
“I won’t!”, Jon snapped, and then he softened up a bit, realizing that getting angry won’t help with any of the emotions circulating in the room right now, “Look, I’m, uh, like that too. I like both men and women, Dean, it’s okay”

“Really?”, He sounded almost sarcastic, and Jon was almost unsure how to answer, almost. 

“Look, I know it’s hard to figure yourself out, and with the apocalypse and everything else being put on your shoulders it’s even harder, I know, but it will be okay”, Jon told him, and Dean did seem to calm down a little, “And I really won’t tell anyone. It’s not important to the statement, and I may even be able to edit the tape, but I am not making any promises, okay?”

“Yeah, fine”, he sighed, and so did Jon, before grabbing the notepad on the table, and writing something down before handing it to Dean. 

“Here, my number, my office number, and the place I work, you know, in case you and your brother ever need a few hundred extra pair of eyes, and if you want to chat”, Jon said, and Dean smiled. 

“For a monster you’re pretty alright”

“Don’t think your brother would agree”

“Sammy just gets worked up”

“And you don’t?”, Jon asked, laughing a little.    
“Alright, I do, shut up”, he said, not laughing but smiling a little. 

They chatted for a bit longer, about nothing really, but it did turn out that Dean knew Trevor and Julia, which was nice, and he also agreed they can be a bit much, but were wonderful drinking buddies. 

But soon, Castiel and Sam were back, and the angel offered to drop Jon back off at the diner where his rental car was. He accepted, and that was that. 

Jon liked to think he made at least two friends in America, that is if you include Gerry, and Jon did. 


	2. I Guess You Had To Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam stop by to visit Jon at work while in the UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind everyone that the timelines for this fic are seriously screwed up
> 
> Also this is just kind of a more fun chapter

Jon had been going over the plan to blow up the wax museum once again in his head, when Martin walked in, mugs of tea in hand. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just as he opened his mouth, Jon’s phone rang, and he made a gesture for him to hold his thought. 

“Dean, isn’t after midnight over there?”, He asked, checking the caller id before answering, not that he had to. Martin raised an eyebrow at him and took the seat across from him, intrigued. 

“You’re going to be in Scotland?”, Jon asked now, as an answer to whatever Dean had said. He must have gotten confirmation then because he said, “That’s great, you should stop by, I’m sure Sam would love to check out our library”

A beat and then, “What the actual fuck?” That did catch Martin off guard, Jon wasn’t usually so loud, nor did he ever just throw around curse words, that was more Tim’s thing. He wanted to ask what wrong, but Jon was already opening up his laptop. “Okay, yeah, fine, you better explain this, fine, I’ll text you the location” There was one more pause and then, “Statistically planes are the safest way to travel and I made it out in one piece, plus, you *really shouldn’t trust boats”, A breath, “Yeah, see you soon” And then he hung up, putting his head in his hands.

Jon took a deep breath and then looked up at Martin, “Americans are weird”

“Jon, sweetheart, you have like a million extra eyes”, Martin smiled at him, “Don’t think you have the right to call anyone weird”

“Maybe so”, Jon shrugged, picking up his own tea now, taking a sip of it, and the hand facing Martin winked at him. 

* * *

“Boss! There’s two like super hot Americans looking for you! What did you get up to over there?”, Tim asked, calling from the other room, in one of his more friendly moments, it probably helped that they had had that heart to heart. 

“I almost got killed?”, He replied, knowing that’s not what he had been asking, “Send them in”

It was a moment later when Sam and Dean walked through his office door. 

“Hello, boys, burn any bones?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them as they sat down across from him. 

“No, Crowley came around in the end”, Sam told him, he wasn’t as friendly with Jon as Dean was, but that was probably because he and the older hunter talked a lot more frequently. 

“Crowley?”, Jon asked, “Tall, tattoo of a snake?”

“No?”, Dean was confused, “Short, kind of a dick”

Jon hummed, thinking to himself for a moment, “Yeah, the Crowley I’m thinking of is a softy, he drives a Bentley”

“What year?”, Dean asked, now very interested in this other Crowley. 

“30’s? He’s had since it was produced, claims he bought it right off the production line”, Jon smiled.    
“Why can’t out Crowley be cool”, Dean groaned. 

“Oh, maybe you wouldn’t like it, it only lays Queen”, Jon added, and now Sam raised an eyebrow, and he explained the weirdness of the cars radio, Dean still said he’d love to own it, but it doesn’t hold any water against his baby. 

Then the conversation changed, the two of them asking questions about the Institute, how Jon had been, any new developments with his powers(they were a bit surprised by the new eyeballs), and then, at some point, Sam mentioned wanting to look through the library, so Jon made a call up to Rosie, getting him permission to do so. And then Jon turned back to Dean. 

“Do you know how to use explosives?”

“What kind are they?”, Dean asked, not too surprised by the question. It was a moment later when they stood to go take a look at the crate of explosives in the tunnels. 

“Are you wearing a skirt?”, Dean asked as they walked. Jon was, it reached all the way down to his ankles, and he was quite comfy in it. 

“You try wearing pants when a bunch of eyeballs appear on your legs”, Jon told him, and Dean didn’t argue with him after that, not that he was going to in the first place. 

-

“So”, Jon began, sipping on his mug of tea, Dean hadn’t touched his, they were back in his office now, “Have you told him yet?”

“Have you?”, Dean knew about Jon’s crush almost the moment the man had pulled his head out of his ass long enough to realize he had one. 

“Yes”, Jon smirked, it was on accident, since he had actually told Georgie about it over the phone and Martin had happened to hear. 

“Well I haven’t, and he’s fighting some sort of angel war now, the timing’s just not right”, he looked upset, and Jon frowned, reaching over and laying one of his hands over Dean’s own. 

“The timing won’t ever be right”, he told him, “And don’t you think it might be best to tell him _before_ one of you die”

“I guess”, Dean sighed, running the hand Jon wasn’t holding through his hair, “I’m just not like you, I can’t walk around in skirts and-”

“Would you like to?”, Jon asked, interrupting him. 

“Not the point”, he said, not admitting that he might, but there was always that part of him that just loved clothes, even if it made him feel like a sissy, “I just, I haven’t even told Sam that I like guys yet, I can’t just go expressing my feelings to Cas… why are you looking at me like that?”

Jon blinked and looked away for a moment before looking at Dean again, his face blank this time, “Nothing, I was just thinking about my grandmother. I never told her. She caught me kissing a guy once, he was the only guy I had dated at that point. She just kind of shrugged it off”, he told him, and then he looked wistful for a moment, “The only thing I ever did to get a reaction from her was smoke”

“You smoke?”, Dean asked now, the subject changing dramatically. 

“Yeah, do you?”, Jon asked, removing his hand and then moving towards the desk draw where his cigarettes were. 

“Sometimes, never got into it”, Dean shrugged as Jon pulled a pack out. 

“Castiel sounds like he smokes a pack a day”, Jon joked and Dean just nodded, and the Jon stood. 

“Come on, I could use a smoke, and I have a feeling you could too”, he said, and Dean moved to follow him, “But you don’t have to of course”

“Dude, I have drunk a cure for vampires, I can handle a cigarette”, Dean told him, and Jon just shot him a look, letting him know he’d be wanting the full story later. 

* * *

Sam had only been gone for an hour and a half, getting caught up looking through the hundreds of books, some of which he had read already at Bobby’s, others were completely new to him, and he had expected Dean and Jon to stay put, but when he got back downstairs, neither of them were there.

He looked around for a moment before deciding to ask for some help, and what he found was man an inch or so taller than himself, who looked like a giant teddy bear, standing by what appeared to be a painting of an older man, which had been destroyed quite a bit, the eyes blacked out. 

“Um, hello”, Sam said, getting his attention, when the guy turned around, a smile instantly appeared on his face, and it didn’t seem too customer servicey. 

“Hi, can I help you?”, he asked and Sam nodded. 

“My brother was in there with Jon”, he gestured to the office, “But he’s not now, do you know where they might be?”

The man seemed to think for a moment before answering with, “I’d try the roof”

“The roof?”

“No cameras or eyes on the roof”, the man shrugged, “Do you want help finding it?”

“Please”, Sam said. And then they were off, it took two minutes of walking through the large building for Sam to realize he hadn’t introduced himself. 

“I’m Sam Winchester, by the way”, he told him, feeling a bit awkward. 

“Martin”, was all he got in reply, for looking as kind as he did, Martin didn’t seem very talkative. 

* * *

“So, you’re telling me, that you were a fucking vampire and you decided to be human again?”, Jon asked and then took a long drag of his cigarette waiting on Dean to answer. 

“I didn’t want to kill anyone”, Dean shrugged, “Plus the heightened senses were killing _me_ ”

Jon groaned and reclined all the way back on the blanket they had laid out, “Still, vampires? Pretty rad”

“Are you drunk?”, Dean asked then, they had been drinking, having found a six pack that Jon had stashed up here. 

“Just relaxed”, Jon told him, “Plus I could probably drink you under the table”

“There’s no way in Hell you could”, Dean insisted, “You’re tiny”

“I can too!”, he said now, sitting up a little to take a drink of his beer, “Built up a tolerance in college”

“You drank a lot in college?”

“I was in a band”

“Dude! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Didn’t think it was important”, Jon shrugged and then they both turned as the roof door opened. As soon as Dean saw Sam he snuffed out his cigarette, not wanting to hear a lecture on why smoking was bad. 

“See, I knew they would be here”, Another voice, definitely not Sam’s, said, and Dean then noticed the other man with him, and recognized him, from Jon’s descriptions, to be Martin. 

“Looks like he gives good hugs”, he said quietly to Jon, now reclining back like his friend was, waiting on the other two to come to them. 

“You have no idea”, Jon smirked. 

It took all of ten seconds for the two of them to reach them. 

“Jon, I’m going back downstairs, do you want me to put coffee on?”, Martin asked, knowing Jon wouldn’t be drunk, but killing the buzz might be a good idea. 

“I hate coffee”, Jon reminded him, “But yes, that sounds wonderful”

“Dean, would you like some?”, Martin asked, not bothering to pretend he didn’t know the other man’s name. 

“Sure, thanks”, he said, leaning up on his elbows to get a better look at the man he’s heard about for months now. 

“No problem”, was all that was said before Martin walked off, and they heard the door shut. Jon took another long drag, filling the silence. 

“What are you doing up here?”, Sam asked, talking to Dean, but Jon answered. 

“Smoke break turned into just plain relaxing”, he held up his beer to prove it, “Something I am told I need to do quite a lot”

“Okay, but why the roof?”

Jon sat up now and gestured to himself, “People stare, okay? The roof is better. And there’s not temptations up here”

“Speaking of temptations”, Dean said, ignoring Sam and sitting up to look at Jon, “How does one overlook Tim?”

“Who said I overlooked Tim?”, Jon asked, winking and Dean was stunned into silence before laughing, Sam was more confused than anything else. 

“What?”, he asked, and Jon smiled. 

“I went on a couple of dates with Tim. Way back before I was promoted. Martin and I are a much better fit, don’t you think?”

“Dude, you told him you loved him by accidentally saying it to your ex in front of him”, Dean said, and though Jon understood what he meant, that was a very strange sentence. 

“Wait, you’re dating Martin?”, Sam asked, “The guy who just was up here?”

“I am”, Jon nodded, putting out his cigarette now, “Got a problem with it?”

Sam raised his hands defensively, smiling, “Nah, I’m cool, think it’s kinda cute, even if he is like three feet taller than you”

Dean laughed, and Jon glared at both of them, before shrugging. 

“Anyways, back to work I guess”, Jon sighed, standing up. 

“Or we could go get drinks”, Dean suggested and Sam looked like he wanted to argue but his brother continued, “He says he can drink me under the table”

“Because I can”, Jon reminded him, dusting off his skirt, Sam had glanced at it, but decided not to question it. 

“I have got to at least see you try”, Sam laughed. 

And that was how they spent their last night in the UK, at a Karaoke bar, watching as Jon and his brother both got shitfaced and sang along to Brittany Spears. He didn’t even know that Dean knew who that was. At least they both weren’t too bad at singing. 

Jon did out drink Dean in the end though, and all he got as a prize was having to help Sam carry Dean out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @needscaffeine
> 
> I like the headcanon that Jon wears just like, skirts that are super long, okay? He deserves to look like a grandmother sometimes. I also think HIS grandmother would be pretty chill about most things since she was pretty distant anyhow.   
> Also Jon WILL get Dean to accept himself, it's just gonna take a lot of work.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> You know how statement givers tend to share more information than strictly necessary because they aren't just telling this story to anyone? Yeah I feel like certain feeling would be shared if Dean were to do that, because one, he is an emotional train wreck that has also exploded, two because Dean likes to talk, even in metaphors, three this is probably cathartic for him, and four, because I said so.


End file.
